


Conceal, Don't Feel

by Entwinedlove



Series: Bingo Bonanza 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve connects with Elsa and Sam realizes he's missed something important about his best friend.





	Conceal, Don't Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card #35, Square G1 - Hug and also [Star-Spangled Bingo](https://star-spangled-bingo.tumblr.com/) Square O4 - Touch-Starved

[ ](https://imgur.com/jiFK1kH)

Sam didn't think anything of it when he and Steve would watch movies in their hotel rooms. He would sit a little closer than Sam thought was necessary but he didn't touch him or anything. Not that Sam would have minded.

It was six months or so after they'd met, after all the shit with HYDRA and Project Insight. They'd run a promising lead on Barnes dry and Steve didn't seem to be handling it well. His temper was fraying and his brooding and pacing were eating away at Sam's patience.

So Sam had decided that they should take a much needed mini-break. He ordered up a list of Disney movies to marathon in their current hotel room in England. They started with something familiar—Snow White—and Sam picked a few of the ones he remembered from his own childhood before moving on to Princess and the Frog, Tangled, and Frozen.

Steve was engrossed in them. He leaned forward, blue eyes glued to the screen, foot tapping with the catchy music. By the time Frozen's climax was playing out, Sam was starting to doze, so he didn't notice the glistening tears on Steve's face.

Steve sniffling once as the ending credits rolled woke Sam enough to look over at him. As far as he could remember, they all had happy-feel good endings so he wasn't sure if what he thought he was seeing was actually what was happening. Was Steve crying? Sam had slumped over as the movies progressed and was mostly laying on the couch next to Steve. He reached out with his sock-covered foot and poked him in the leg with his toes. "You all right, man?"

Steve sniffed again and wiped at his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam knew better than to try and be Steve's therapist but it hurt to see such a strong man crying over what was supposed to be a happy ending. He cleared his throat to hide the sound of sleep from his voice. "Come on, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Steve gave a little hiccup like he was surpressing the need to sob.

That's when Sam sat up. Something was really bothering him. "Steve?"

"It's nothing. It's silly—I don't know what's—I need to wash my face. I'll be fine." Steve started to get up and Sam reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder. Steve practically shuddered under the touch. He did that little hiccup sound again and glanced over at Sam. His eyes were going puffy and red and he looked on the verge of truly breaking down. "It's just she was all alone. In that icy room with no one ever even coming close. When was the last time Elsa..." he shook his head.

"When was the last time she what?"

Steve's words were whispered like he was choked for air and couldn't make them any louder. "Got a hug."

Sam rocked back a little, his eyebrows pulled down in a frown as he thought about the last six months he'd spent with Steve. Aside from roughing up a few HYDRA agents and other bad guys, had Steve even touched another person? Sam knew he was getting to his limit too, knew he was itching for a visit with his sister where he could hug her and her kids and play with them and just bask in that familial warmth.

"Steve, when was the last time you got a hug?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "The war, I guess. Maybe before, when Bucky shipped out. But there was casual touching and stuff then. Bucky or Jim or even Dum Dum wouldn't think twice about a pat on the back or sitting close around the campfire."

Sam's stomach cramped at the what he was hearing. "You mean you haven't touched another person since you came out of the ice?"

Steve gave him a don't-be-slow look before saying, "Nah, I just punch people without touching them. Of course I've touched people."

Sam shook his head. "No, I mean, other than for work with the Avengers or SHIELD."

He looked away and gave a little shrug. He inhaled heavily and swallowed the snot that must have been clogging his nose. "I carried Natasha after that missile blew up Zola's bunker. And she kissed me as a distraction in the mall before that."

"You're touch-starved, dude."

"I'm... what?"

"You've got to touch people. For happy, good reasons. It's part of what makes humans healthy and functioning. They've done studies and stuff," Sam said. He could see Steve's shoulders raising in defense.

Steve frowned heavily. "The agents handling my orientation were very clear about that. Casual touching is an absolute thing of the past. Touching someone without their permission could be construed as sexual harassment."

Sam nodded, "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean people in the future don't touch at all." He tilted his head and looked over him. The redness to his eyes was already starting to fade but Sam had a feeling just a little push would knock his emotions spinning again. "Steve, would you like a hug?"

Steve made a choking noise but didn't actually start to cry. He nodded, slowly at first and then more quickly. Sam stood up and opened his arms wide. Steve stood as well and wrapped his arms around Sam's torso. He didn't squeeze at first, likely still a bit nervous. Sam squeezed him a little, letting his arms hold Steve around his back and over one of his shoulders.

Steve clung.

Sam didn't rush him, especially when he felt dampness gathering at his collar. He rubbed soothing circles across what he could reach without moving his hands from around Steve's body and let him cry. At one point he rocked them back and forth. He felt bad for not noticing Steve's touch-starved state earlier but he was glad he could help now. It was a long time before Steve let go but Sam didn't mind at all.


End file.
